


False Sweetness

by Yulaty



Series: Temporary Bliss [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	False Sweetness

นาฬิกาบนผนังบอกเวลาตีหนึ่ง  
ออสการ์ที่อาบน้ำเสร็จแล้วออกไปยืนเกาะขอบระเบียงสูบบุหรี่อยู่ข้างนอกโน่นแน่ะ แม้จะอากาศเย็นแต่ก็แต่งตัวไม่เรียบร้อยอย่างที่ควรทำ มีแค่กางเกงวอร์มกับฮู้ดดี้พอดีตัว ไม่รูดซิปขึ้นอีกต่างหาก และที่กล้าปล่อยเนื้อปล่อยตัวได้ขนาดนี้ก็เพราะรู้ว่าจะไม่มีใครเห็นตัวเองที่เป็นอย่างนี้

 

ออสการ์สูบบุหรี่ค่อนข้างหนัก  
เจ้าตัวบอกว่าติดมาจากบทไรดัลในภาพยนตร์เรื่องThe Two Faces of January แต่ถึงจะหนักยังไงในกองถ่ายก็ไม่ค่อยมีใครได้เห็นนักหรอกเพราะออสการ์สูบอยู่ในพื้นที่ส่วนตัว เกรงใจเพื่อนร่วมงานกับคนอีกเป็นสิบ ๆ ชีวิต

 

เป็นที่น่าสงสัยอยู่ว่าถึงจะสูบจัด แต่ก็ไม่ยักจะมีกลิ่นติดตัว  
ออสการ์มีกลิ่นสะอาด ๆ ค่อนไปทางผลไม้ให้ความรู้สึกสดชื่นมากกว่า ที่รู้ก็เพราะไม่ว่าจะกอดกี่ครั้ง ก็ได้แต่กลิ่นเดิม

น่าสงสัยจริง ๆ ว่าทำไม

 

 

ปกติแล้วในเวลาแบบนี้สิ่งที่อดัมทำก็คือปล่อยอีกคนให้ทำอะไรตามใจตัวเองไปเฉย ๆ ในขณะที่เขานอนอยู่บนเตียง นึกถึงตารางงานที่เริ่มเมื่อฟ้าสางและจบลงเย็นย่ำแล้วแต่วัน บางครั้งก็เช้าอีกวัน นึกถึงเรื่องนั่นนี่เรื่อยเปื่อย มุกตลกของคนในกองถ่าย จำนวนครั้งที่ถูกสั่งคัด นึกไปเรื่อย ๆ จนกว่าออสการ์จะกลับเข้ามาแล้วล้มตัวลงบนเตียงเสียที

แต่ในวันนี้ต่างออกไป  
มวนกระดาษที่อยู่ระหว่างนิ้วชี้และนิ้วกลางของออสการ์เหลือครึ่งนึงได้ในตอนที่อดัมเดินออกไปหา ดวงตาคู่สวยเหลือบมองเขา ก้าวห่างออกและพ่นควันสีขาวออกจากริมฝีปากบางที่ซีดกว่าปกติ

 

“มีปาปารัซซี่อยู่แถวนี้ล่ะก็แย่เลย” ว่าเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะก่อนอัดนิโคตินเข้าปอดต่อ

“แย่แน่ล่ะสิ” แย่เพราะอะไร ทำไมถึงแย่เป็นส่วนที่ถือว่าเข้าใจกัน ร่างสูงโปรงหันหลังพิงระเบียง รู้สึกถึงความเย็นของโลหะผ่านเนื้อผ้าเข้ามาถึงผิวหนัง “คืนนี้หนาวนะ”

“…สุด ๆ”

“กลับเข้าข้างในเถอะ” โดยที่ไม่ฟังคำแย้งหรือตกลง ท่อนแขนยาวโอบรั้งร่างเล็กเข้าหาตัวพร้อมกับดันเข้าไปในห้อง มืออีกข้างหนึ่งที่ว่างเอื้อมไปปิดล็อคกระจกก่อนอดัมจะดึงมันกลับมา วางลงที่ช่วงลำตัวของคนในอ้อมแขนขณะที่ริมฝีปากของเราแนบชิดกันอยู่

 

ขม  
อืม ก็สมควรอยู่  
เข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมไม่ชอบให้จูบก่อนนอน

 

“มีกล้องดี ๆ สักตัวล่ะก็เห็นได้ไม่ยากเลยนะ” ออสการ์พึมพำ บดปลายมวนบุหรี่เข้ากับผนังห้องก่อนปล่อยให้มันร่วงหลุดมือไป เอียงคอให้อีกคนทำอะไรได้ตามสะดวก ลิ้นชื้นไล้เลียบริเวณที่เส้นเลือดใหญ่นูนขึ้นให้เห็นเด่นชัดในองศานี้ งับเล่นพอให้รู้สึกแต่ไม่แรงพอจะสร้างรอย อดัมแกล้งเล่นอย่างนี้เสมอ ทำได้มากที่สุดเพียงเท่านี้

 

“พรุ่งนี้ฉันไม่มีฉาก” เขากล่าวออกไปหลังชั่งใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง มือวางบนต้นแขนของคนตัวโต รู้สึกถึงกล้ามเนื้อแน่นอยู่ใต้ฝ่ามือ ออสการ์รู้สึกเกร็งเล็กน้อยด้วยเพราะไม่อาจคาดเดาถึงสิ่งที่จะตามมาได้

ฝ่ามืออุ่นละออกจากเอวไป อีกฝ่ายใช้มันจัดการกับซิปเสื้อของเขาแทน และสิ่งถัดมาที่อดัมทำก็คือกดจูบส่งท้ายที่ข้างแก้มอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

กอด มีเซ็กส์ จูบ กอด  
ไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่านี้เลยในคืนหนึ่ง

 

“รู้สึกอิจฉาอยู่เหมือนกันนะ…” พูดอย่างนั้นออกมาด้วยสีหน้าและน้ำเสียงเหนื่อยหน่ายก่อนจะดึงให้เดินตรงไปทางเตียง อดัมเอนตัวลงนอนก่อน ส่วนออสการ์คว้าอูคูเลเล่ขึ้นมาเล่น

คนอายุน้อยกว่ามองตามแล้วก็ซุกหน้าลงกับหมอน ช้อนตาที่ฉายแววง่วงงุนเต็มทนขึ้นมอง “กล่อมทีสิ”

ออสการ์หลุบตาลงมองมือของตัวเอง ปลายนิ้วเปลี่ยนวางจับคอร์ดใหม่ เสียงนุ่มทุ้มขับขานเพลงป็อปที่กำลังโด่งดังขณะนี้ในแบบฉบับของตนเอง ยิ้มไปพลางมองคนข้างตัวไปพลาง

 

เสียงเพลงหยุดชะงักและไม่ดังขึ้นอีกในสองนาทีให้หลัง  
ออสการ์วางเครื่องดนตรีกลับคืนที่เดิมเมื่อเห็นว่าเพื่อนร่วมห้องหลับไปแล้ว เขาก้าวลงจากเตียง ตรงไปห้องน้ำ แปรงฟันก่อนนอน ล้างหน้าซ้ำ ๆ ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้านี้ก็ทำไปแล้วในตอนที่อาบน้ำ

จุดประสงค์ของการวักน้ำขึ้นสาดใส่หน้าตัวเองจนเส้นผมเปียกชุ่ม กระจกขึ้นฝ้าหม่นมัวจนแทบไม่เห็นภาพสะท้อนไม่ใช่เพื่อทำความสะอาด แต่เป็นการเรียกคืนสติ

หยดน้ำตาไม่รู้ที่มาเอ่อคลอและหยดลงสู่อ่างน้ำ มือเย็นเยียบด้วยอุณหภูมิของน้ำยกขึ้นปาดมันออก ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนใจใช้มันปิดปากของตัวเองเมื่อรู้ตัวแล้วว่าเช็ดไปเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่น่าหมดลงง่าย ๆ

 

ความรู้สึกผิดเอ่อท่วมท้นอยู่ในอก  
คำก่นด่าวิ่งเวียนวนอยู่ในหัว

 

ออสการ์กำมือแน่น ก้มหน้าลงจนคางแทบชิดออก ในลำคอส่งเสียงหัวเราะสมเพชตัวเองเมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่เห็น

 

อดัมอาจไม่รู้ตัว  
แต่ปลายนิ้วโป้งนั่นแตะอยู่กับโลหะที่สวมบนนิ้วนางข้างซ้าย

 

คนสารเลว  
เราทั้งคู่นั่นล่ะ


End file.
